Al escuchar tu voz
by Kanashi-kokoro
Summary: No llores arrepentimiento. Actualidad...historia triste. Kagome narra fragmentos de una vida que solo vive para...


No llores arrepentimiento.

Actualidad...historia triste.

Kagome narra fragmentos de una vida que solo vive para...

Personajes_Rumiko Takahashi.

Historia: Niki

*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?No sabes que estoy aqui?

La luna ilumina mi rostro... y aun asi no me ves?

Por favor, solo quiero que esos bellos ojos me miren por un segundo.

Camino en direccion tuya pero como si fuera un juego cruel, te alejas de mi.

No puedo entenderlo,...porque?

Estoy ya tan cansada de estar en este sitio.

Me siento sola...pero lo ironico es que cuando te veo siento que tu me acompañas.

Cuando te vas con ella , esa ansiedad de huir, de ireme, de gritar al viento me llena.

Pero no puedo...esta enorme necesidad de verte, de estar cerca de ti me detienen.

Me recargo en el barandal de aquella azotea,..y para no ver como la besas, concentro mi vista hacia el viejo y humedo callejon junto al edifico.

Comprendo que no tengo nada que hacer ahí y decido irme...al dar la media vuelta, me doy cuenta como tus soles me miran con descaro y un toque de admiracion... detengo mi cuerpo instantaneamente.

_"Que??"-_ susurro mas como pensamiento-

Me sentia tan extraña, tan sorprendida.. no quite mis ojos de ti, como preguntando con ellos, "Porque ahora?"

Regrese a mi antigua posicion cuando la vi regresar.

Mi cabeza hilo miles de fantasias producto de esa penetrante mirada.

Sonreí tontamente, solo para darme cuanta al fin, que los sueños no son como los planea la mente; Deshice mi media sonrisa y suspire ..-me gire para salir de esa fiesta pero alguien se interpuso-

_"Y ati, ¿que se te perdio por aqui boba?-_ me dijo despectante-

_"Eh??"-_ articule casi insonoro-

_"No importa, lo que si, esque no estas invitada y quiero que te largues ahora_"- empujandome-

_"KIKYO!_-grito molesto-_ Que haces!? por que la molestas?_ - lo mire sorprendida-

KIKYO: _Amor, solo la corro de mi fiesta, esta estupida esta de colada_-volviendo la vista hacia mi-_ Ademas, de que no te ha quitado la vista de encima en toda la noche la muy zorra!-_grito enfadada-

En ese momento sentí como un frío me recorria toda la columna...y solo atine a interrumpirla.

_"Por favor no es necesario todo esto yo ya me hiba, asi que compermiso_-la sujete para darme el paso-

KIKYO:_JA! y que dijiste que te hiba dejar ir así?-_sarcastica- _pues no querida", antes todos sabran la clase de tonta que eres_.-me jalo del brazo arrastrandome al centro de la pista donde bailaban los invitados-

KIKYO. _Chicos Hola!!-_atrayendo su atencion- _Solo quiero que todos vean a esta tipeja" que se dio el lujo de colarse a mi fiesta, creyendose de nuestro nivel, cuando en realidad es la mayor perdedora de toda la tierra!_

Todos me miraban con burla y empezaron a abuchearme y tirarme trozos de comida.

En mi garganta se formo un nudo amargo, y en mis ojos las lagrimas peleaban por escapar.

_"Dejala ahora mismo Kikyo!, ella no te ha hecho nada, deja que se vaya_- le grito con reproche y enojo en su voz-

KIKYO: _Antes de eso Inuyasha, va a aprender a no soñar lo que es mio_- dijo seria- _por que tu, eres solo mio_.

_"Ya dejame_!- me zafe de su agarre-

KIKYO: _"Que?''_-sarcastica- _quieres llorar?..pobresita de ti_-burlesca- _En vez de llorar por esto deberias llorar por existir mugrosa, Solo mirate, eres horrenda..y ademas de eso una miserable huerfana callejera!_

INUYASHA: _Se acabo_ -caminó directo hacia Kikyo la jaló llevandosela-

Quede parada en medio de ese lugar con mi razón fuera del cuerpo, no podía moverme, estaba llena de impotencia, de rabia...de tristeza, porque.. apesar de que lo que Kikyo dijo era cruel, no dejaba de ser verdad.

Me punzaba el corazón pensar el que Inuyasha creyera lo mismo de mi...y así era.

No supe de donde saque fuerzas para salir huyendo de ese lugar en el cual, desde un principio desencaje.

Mientras corria, me repetía una y otra vez como habia tenido el "valor" de pararme en esa fiesta.. y fue en ese instante cuando, "ESCUCHE SU VOZ"...y recordé.

"_KAGOME!!!"-_grito agitado-

Gire con mis ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lagrimas, las cuales no supe en que momento comenzaron a surgir.

"_I-nu-Yasha...-_murmure al verlo-

Su rostro, fue lo ultimo que lograron ver mis ojos...ahi fue que llego la nada...pero al final, almenos me di cuenta,... Inuyasha sabia mi nombre.

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Año y medio despues...

"_No sabes cuanto tarde en encontrar tus rosas blancas pequeña -_dijo divertido_- lamento y no sean las de siempre pero, es invierno, y no hay muchas por la ciudad._

Ese invierno habia sido el mas crudo en el ultimo año...aunque antes no lo hubiese sentido por que aún estaba con el.

_"Kagome...-_dijo al viento- _porque todo tuvo que terminar así?...es decir, ni siquiera comenzo pero..muy dentro de mi siempre soñé con ello.-_agachando la mirada- _qui..quisiera ser yo quien estuviese aqui.._ -El peliplateado apuñaba sus manos sintiendo como toda la tristeza que habia en su corazón salia en gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos- _Te extraño...no puedo vivir con este recuerdo que me atormenta...y mucho menos con este corazón que solo te pertenecio a ti Kagome...Me odio a mi mismo por no haber tenido el valor de desirtelo, ni siquiera para ser tu amigo,...y cuando fue así, cuando te ví salir de aquella mugrosa fiesta corrí tras de tí...y todo para que"?_-Sarcastico-_ para ver como te alejabas, como...-_ con dolor en sus palabras- _¡YO TUVE LA CULPA MALDITA SEA!!-_ golpeando el tronco del gran árbol que habia a su lado- _Yo que no supe defenderte de esa niña tonta que quize comparar contigo...por que, así fue sabes?, nunca hubo otra, tu eras la unica que existia para mi Kagome._

_La unica persona sincera,tierna,divertida,amigable,...preciosa. Se que en el fondo tu sabias que era así, pero la gente te habia hecho sentir pena por ti misma, pero quiero que sepas que para mi tu eras todo. Pequeña, cuanto daria por que estuvieses aqui..yo seria tu apoyo, tu compañia, y jamas habria dejado que sufriera mas tu corazón, que...jamas te sintieras sola, porque aunque no tuvieras a tus padres yo siempre estaria a tu lado_- decia melancolico apoyado sobre la tumba de la chica- _perdoname.._

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°

En la entrada del cementerio..

_"Que haces aquí Miroku??_

MIROKU: _Eh? Sanguito hola_-dijo sorprendido- _esperaba a Inuyasha...tu, vienes a visitar a la Srita. Kagome_??

SANGO: _Inuyasha?-_confundida- _Pues si vine a dejarle unas flores y ah_..-comenzando a llorar- _Mi..Miroku por que la vida se ensaño con ella?-_triste-

MIROKU: _No te desanimes Sango, ella ya descansa_.

SANGO: _Ojala..que sea asi, se lo merece, su vida siempre fue muy dura_ -callo al sentir un tibio abrazo protector del ojiazul- _Mi..roku_

MIROKU: _No me gusta verte llorar_ - dijo sin verla, sosteniendo su mandibula contra la cabeza de ella- _Solo espera que donde quiera que este...ella sea feliz._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango habia sido la unica amiga que la azabache tuvo,...y fue la unica que la acompaño en su funeral, ademas de Inuyasha y Miroku.

Al salir de la fiesta esa noche, Kagome corrio sin direccion alguna, y al escuchar la voz de la persona que amaba,no dudo en detenerse, fue ahí que un auto se estampo contra su cuerpo, lo que provocó instantaneamente su muerte.

Desde aquel día Inuyasha visita diariamente tumba.

No importan las circunstancias, habia prometido hacerlo, y lo haria hasta que ya no pudiera mas...hasta que llegara el dia en que pudiera verla de nuevo...y desirle lo que tanto le repetia asu tumba.

_"Te amo Kagome_- Suspiro levantandose encaminandose a casa-

*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*

Hasta aca llego! o.O amo los dramas, y los q coincidan conmigo ojala le dejen un comentario a esta pequeña historia hecha con todo el corazón.

Gracias x leer!!

Niki.

*La negrura de las tinieblas cubre lo roto de este corazón*


End file.
